What Hurts The Most
by brucaslover07
Summary: Lucas finds out he has a daughter, but when he does it's too late to get Brooke back, bad at summaries, please come read
1. Chapter 1

**WHAT HURTS THE MOST**

**This takes place three years after graduation.**

Lucas Scott couldn't believe it. It had been three years since he let the love of his life go without telling her his true feelings. He had to go and find her to tell her, he just had to. Right then he heard a knock at the door, he saw Haley crying and Nathan looked very sad.

"Guys what's wrong?" Lucas asked very worried.

"Lucas we need to tell you something" Nathan said sadley.

"What is is?" "Lucas...Brooke was in an accident..."

"Is she okay?" he asked interupting Haley

"I'm sorry Luke, she didn't make it" said a sobbing Haley

"How could this happen? I was going to find her and tell her my feelings" Lucas said now beginning to cry

"Luke we have something else to say" said Nathan

"What now?" "Brooke was pregnant when she left. You are the father Luke, she had a little girl. She is three years and two monthes"

"What is her name?" "Nevaeh Grace Scott, Brooke called her Veah for short" Haley said

"Who gets custody of her?" Lucas asked, hoping he would.

"Well since you are the father you get custody if you want"

"I really do, but do you think Brooke would want that?"

"More than anything Luke" Nathan said "She always talked about how she wanted to tell you, but she was afraid that you would be mad at her." Haley said, thinking about how great it would be for Lucas to be in Nevaeh's life.

"You know Luke she really loved you." Nate said sadley

"I want custody of Vaeh, I need her in my life" Lucas said hoping Vaeh would love him.

"Do you want to meet her?" Haley asked

"More than anything, but before i do, how is she doing without Brooke?" Lucas asked with tears in his eyes "She's doing okay, I mean how do you get a three year old to understand their mommy, the person that meant everything to her is gone and is never coming back?" Nathan said

"Alright guys, I'm ready to meet my daughter" Lucas said sounding a little nervous.

oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth

Nathan came out of the room with a little brunette girl in his arms, she had Brooke's dimples and her wavy brown hair, but she had Lucas's piercing blue eyes.

"Vaeh this is Lucas, he is your daddy" Nathan said smiling at his niece " Hi daddy!" she said cheerfully, just like her mom

"Uncle Nafen, where mommy? Daddy here why not my mommy?" Nevaeh said sadley

"Vaeh, baby, you mommy went to heaven to be with Jesus" Nathan said trying his hardest not to cry.

"But Jesus don't need mommy now, he has oder mommies he can have, but i need mine" said a now crying Nevaeh

"I know baby girl, it isn't fair, but now you have your daddy, he is gonna take care of you" Nathan said "Why not have bof?" Nevaeh said looking at her uncle with sad eyes.

"Sweetie it's time for you to go to bed, go say goodnight to your daddy" Nathan put Vaeh down and she ran over to Lucas "Night daddy, I wuv you" and she gave him a hug and kiss "Night Nevaeh I love you too" Nathan took Vaeh to bed.

"He is really good with her" Lucas said to Haley "Yeah he is, he loves her so much, he used to watch her when Brooke would go to work" Haley said "He was even talking about taking custody of her, if you didn't want her"

"I'm sorry Haley" Lucas said "For what?" she asked "For taking custody of her" 'Lucas me and Nathan have James and we will have more kids in the future, but you need your daughter" Haley said

"Yeah i guess I do need her, amd she looks so much like Brooke" Lucas said as a tear slid down his cheek "Yeah she does, except for her eyes, those are all yours" Haley said trying not to cry

"Well I'm going to go to bed now, what time is the funeral tomorrow?" Lucas said now crying more "It's at 11:00, but we are going over there at like 10:00-10:30, depends on how long it takes to get Nevaeh ready" " Okay night Hales" "Night Luke"

oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth

The next morning Lucas woke up hearing his daughter yelling and running around the house "Vaeh come back here and let me put this dress on you" "NO!" Vaeh yelled "It's bwack! Mommy says bwack is a yucky cowor" "Well for today its not" Haley said "I will onwy wear it if mommy puts it on me" she said "Baby girl mommy went to heaven, she can't" said Haley sadley

Lucas came out "Daddy!" Nevaeh yelled running up to hug him "Hey baby girl, can I put your dress on you?" Lucas asked his daughter hoping she would let him "Well I guess since mommy can't you can" Vaeh said sadley.

Lucas got is daughter dressed, got himself dressed, ate and Nevaeh, Nathan, Haley, and him all left for the funeral. Lucas came to the funeral carrying his beautiful daughter. They went up to the casket and saw Brooke laying in it "Mommy wake up!" Vaeh said to her mom's body

"Baby girl that's just mommy's body, she went to heaven, she isn't going to wake up" Lucas said as a tear fell down his cheek "I wuv you daddy, but I need mommy too" Nevaeh said crying "I know pretty girl, but mommy is in heaven, now she is your angel, she can watch over to make sure nothin happens to you" Lucas said to his daughter "Why mommy's angel not watch ober her daddy?" Vaeh asked her father "I don't know sweetheart, I dont know"

Okay guys I hope you liked it. There is going to be more to this story, it's not over yet. So leave reviews and I'll update soon, I already have the next chapter finished.


	2. Chapter 2

**WHAT HURTS THE MOST**

**Three Years Later**

"Daddy" Nevaeh yelled coming into the room

"Yes sweet heart" Lucas said to his six year old daughter

"Can you take me to mommy's grave?" "Yes, we were going to go today anyway, it's been three years today since your mommy passed away" Lucas said sadly

"I still remember when she used to sing to me before bed, and she took me to the park everyday" Vaeh said

"What did you do at the park?" he asked

"Well mommy would either push me in the swings, or if I was on the the jungle gym she would watch the boys playing basketball, she said it reminded her of daddy"

"Did you play basketball?" Lucas asked his daughter "Uncle Nathan used to take me sometimes, but I want to be a cheerleader like mommy"she said "Your mom would love that"

**Ten Years Later**

Nevaeh is a junior in highschool and is 16 years old "Nevaeh Grace Scott come down here right now" Lucas yelled to his daughter "What dad?" Vaeh said coming into the room

"I got a call from the principle saying you skipped" "Well you know it has been exactly thirteen years today that my mother died or maybe you forgot" Vaeh said to her father

"I did not forget, I loved your mother" He said to his daughter "Yeah that's why you cheated on her with her best friend in highschool" Nevaeh said with disgust in her voice "How do you know about that?" Lucas asked "Aunt Haley told me" she said

"Well it did happen, but it doesn't mean I didn't love her, and even though she has been gone for thirteen years, I still love her" he said with tears in his eyes "Whatever dad, I wish uncle Nathan and aunt Haley would have taken custody of me when mom died" she stormed out of the house and slammed the door shut

**Okay guys i know this chapter is short, but i promise the next one will be longer. Leave reviews, I already know what i want to write for the next chapter.**


End file.
